Never Leave Me Alone Again
by TangerineLemonade
Summary: My breath caught. I stand a foot away from him. He hadn't noticed. I gasp and he swivels to face me. When he did, his face lit up with recognition. "Annabeth?" his voice was disbelieving, but affectionate. It was deep and I had missed it so much. My heart raced. Did he remember me? Annabeth receives a dream and she sees Percy in it. Set during Percy's disappearance.


**HEEEEEEY! If you like my writing then please go check out my other stories, _The First Legacy _and_ Shatter My Heart._ This is just a one-shot. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or any of the characters.**

* * *

"_You're such an idiot, Percy!"_

"_Sure—but I'm your idiot!" _

"_Cheesy much?" his arms wrapped around my waist as I giggled and he leaned downward to press a kiss to my lips. Just as they brushed mine, the scene flashed and I was left in total darkness. _

"_Percy? Where are you, Seaweed Brain?" my smile faded into a worried expression and I glanced around. No one. I swiveled around and scoured the empty darkness for a glimpse of his raven hair or his mesmerizingly breathtaking sea-green eyes. _

_He was nowhere in sight. Actually, there was nothing in sight, anywhere. What was I even standing on? Suddenly, a maniacal shriek pierced the darkness and a deep voice sliced through my thoughts. _

"_He is not here, dear child." The voice was neither male nor female. It was raspy and cracked as if the person had not spoken in eons. I pulled my eyebrows together. _

"_What do you mean? Where is he?" the voice laughed. _

"_You shouldn't even try to find him! He never cared about you! He never loved you—it was all your imagination! He is somewhere else; somewhere far away from here, and he doesn't remember you. You should just give up and forget about him!" I growl ferociously. _

"_I love him! You can't stop me from finding him! Where is he?" I screamed at the voice. _

"_You cannot keep ignoring the truth, Annabeth Chase. He doesn't love you. He never did! He probably has a new girlfriend already—" I cut it off by screaming. _

"_NO! NO! NO! HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME! STOP THIS! LEAVE ME ALONE!" my voice caught and I screamed again blocking out its voice. _

"_He was never yours." It stated in a calm, irritating voice. _

"_YES! YES, HE WAS! GO AWAY!" _

I leapt up, breathing heavily. Where was I? I looked around. My siblings in the Athena Cabin were peacefully sleeping, wrapped up in their own dreams. My hair was disheveled, my pillow was soaking wet, and my face was covered in tears. I wiped the tears off my face, remembering the way Percy would gently brush my tears away, tracing his finger along my jaw line and pulling me into his warm embrace as I cried into his shirt.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I waited for a few seconds to calm my racing heartbeat and ragged breathing. _It was just a dream_, I reassure myself. _Relax_. I take a few deep breaths, and lie back down in my bunk. _You need your sleep for tomorrow. _I close my eyes, slowly. And drift into my comfortable state of dreams.

_I stand alone, on a sandy beach, facing the ocean waves. They splashed quietly and the cool night breeze tickled my skin, lifting my curly blond locks and forcing them to dance in the wind. The soft white sand felt even softer underneath my feet as I gazed at the stars shining brightly above me. When I looked out at the sea, I could almost see Percy's gorgeous sea-green eyes there, shining as he laughed at something I had said that wasn't really all that funny. I sighed. I miss him so much. If I could have just had one more kiss . . . _

_I heard another soft sigh. Huh? I hadn't done that. I whirled around and nearly had a heart attack at what I saw. A teen was standing there—a boy with messy raven black hair. He wore a purple T-shirt and blue jeans. His hands were in his pockets, and he was staring out at the sea, standing barefoot maybe ten feet way. Percy. He was slightly taller, tanner then when I had last seen him, and his expression was sweet and handsome. _

_My breath caught. I walked slowly and cautiously towards him and soon, I stood a foot away. He hadn't noticed. I gasped and he swiveled to face me. When he did, his face lit up with recognition and I was trapped by his glistening eyes . . . so beautiful. _

"_Annabeth?" his voice was disbelieving, but affectionate. It was deep and I had missed it so much. My heart raced. Did he remember me? A single tear trekked down my cheek. He carefully lifted his arm. He brushed the tear away with his thumb and tucked a few stray curls behind my ear, then traced his index finger along my jaw line—just like he used to do. Keeping one hand on my cheek, a firm grip, as is he thought I would disappear into thin air, and his other arm snaked around my waist. _

_He pulled me closer as my heart accelerated. I threw my arms around neck and his lips pressed against mine, softly. So slowly, so sweetly, I closed my eyes and pressed myself against his body, our lips moving in sync. His heart was beating so fast as he caressed my cheek, and I ran my fingers through his silky hair, knotting it thoroughly. His grip tightens around my waist as the kiss deepens and begins to get more passionate. _

_Finally, we run out of oxygen and he pulls away at the slowest of paces, my forehead resting against his, tears spilling freely from my eyes. He tugged me down so I was sitting on his lap, my face buried into his warm chest, and his fingers sliding through my curls. We stayed like that for another few minutes before I spoke up. _

"_Do you remember me?"My voice was soft and fragile, hopeful. He pulled me away from his chest so I could look him straight in the eye. _

"_I forgot everything." He whispered, "My name, parentage, family, everything. Except for your name . . . your face . . . your laugh . . . your smile . . . you." I grinned wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him to me. _

"_I missed you . . . so much." _

"_I know. I'm so sorry. I love you." I swallowed thickly. _

"_Love you too." We settled into a comfortable silence. "Tell me what happened to you." He smile at my curiosity and began to explain everything. The gorgons, getting to the roman camp, meeting Hazel, Frank, Nico, Octavian, and Reyna, the visit from Mars, the quest, getting his memories back, and how tomorrow was the senate meeting. I nodded quietly. _

"_What about you, Wise Girl?" I smiled lovingly at the nick-name and explained my predicament. How much I had cried, how much I missed him, how I had felt. I poured my soul out for him. He hugged me tighter and kissed me slowly. _

"_I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry . . ." he repeated the word over and over again, tucking my body into his, as if to protect me from everything outside. _

"_It wasn't your fault." I mumbled. _

"_I know." His voice cracked, "I love you." _

"_I love you too." We stay like that again for another few minutes._

"_This won't last forever." I whisper, sadly. _

"_I know, Annabeth. I know." Percy whispers, gripping me tighter—as if that would somehow keep me with him. A tear slid down my cheek and I burry my face in his neck. _

"_I just want you to know . . ." he murmurs, "whatever happens tomorrow between the Greeks and Romans, I love you. And I'll be waiting for you tomorrow in Rome." His warm breath tickled my ear and I swallow the rising lump in my throat. _

"_I love you too. And I'll meet you there." I stood and helped him up with me. My arms slipped around his neck and his arms circled around my waist, pulling me toward him. __He brings my forehead up so that it rests against his. Leaning forward slowly, he presses his lips softly and pleasantly to mine and the warmth radiating from his body drastically increases, and my stomach flutters in pleasure. But the kiss ended far too soon, and their lips reluctantly separated. _

_"I'll miss you," I whisper, locking my eyes with his breathtaking sea-green ones. _

_"I'll miss you too . . . Wise Girl!" I grin and roll my eyes affectionately. I close my eyes and lay my head against his chest, and the dream faded into darkness—his comforting arms swallowed by the loneliness of his disappearance. _

**MALCOLM POV**

My eyes flutter open and I glance over at Annabeth's bunk, expecting to see a pale faced Annabeth, bags under her eyes, shaking violently, stifling her screams due to nightmares. I leap up when I see that she's lying perfectly still. I take a closer look and I see that the bags under her eyes are gone and her face is perfectly peaceful. She looks . . . innocent. Beautiful. Happy. I smile as I slide back into bed. Maybe things will go well tomorrow.

* * *

**_So . . . _how was it? Please comment in your reviews. And if you find any spelling mistakes, let me know. **

**-PinkChocolateBunny **


End file.
